


Hard Hitting Funtimes

by vgersix



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Flogging, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/pseuds/vgersix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt from etirabys:</p><p>"i need a Kirk/Spock/Uhura fic where Kirk and Uhura have been in a relationship for a while and they get along with each other surprisingly fine and have a super stable/happy thing going on</p><p>once in a while they go a bdsm club- they’re both doms, maybe one or both switch sometimes, they have a lot of fun, both with each other and other people, and one day Uhura sees Spock there, and he’s subbing and looking super nervous (in his own way)</p><p>and she hisses in surprise a bit and is like “jim! I used to date him. I never pegged him as the type."</p><p>"You never pegged him?" Jim is going, like not really interested, and then he sees spock and is like “ooooh, can we take him home"</p><p>uhura’s like, this is a bad idea</p><p>jim: LET’S DO IT ANYWAY</p><p>they do it</p><p>it is hot</p><p>everyone is happy"</p><p>AND I WAS ONLY TOO HAPPY TO OBLIGE <333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Hitting Funtimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etirabys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etirabys/gifts).



“Ooh, here comes some fresh meat.” Uhura murmurs into her glass, then nearly spits out her drink when she gets a better look. “Holy shit. I know that guy.” 

Jim looks up from the cold plate of cheese fries he’s been picking at for the better part of an hour. “These are terrible. I mean, I know it’s a bar, but how do you fuck up cheese fries? It’s fries, plus cheese. How hard is that?”

She turns; gives him a withering look. “I told you. Bar food is gross. People don’t come here to eat, Jim.”

He frowns down at the plate once more before finally pushing it away. “I know… but.. I was hungry,” he says with a pout.

“You want to see something that’ll make you hungry? Look at that.” she points toward the darkened corner of the room where a topless man is being bound to a large Saint Andrew's Cross. 

Kirk shrugs, unimpressed. “Another straight dude here for the novelty? So what?” 

Nyota rolls her eyes. “God, you are such a cry baby when you’re hungry. We’ll get food later.” she grabs him by one arm and leads them across the dance floor, closer to the darkened corner where two dominatrices are fastening leather buckles around the man’s wrists at the top point of each wooden pylon.

“You see that guy on the X-frame?” she whispers in Jim’s ear. 

“Yeah.” he says, still not impressed. “You know him or something?”

“Yeah, I do. We dated for like, two years.” 

Jim’s eyebrows go up and he turns to look at her. 

“A while ago.” she amends. “Anyway, I just… I never in a million years would have expected to see him here.”

Jim shrugs and gives her a lopsided grin. “Heh; not exactly the kinky type, huh?”

She gives Jim an expectant glare. “Look again, Jim. He’s Vulcan. Yeah, not exactly into kinky… anything."

Jim looks on, with a new appreciation in his eyes. “Oh. Wow. Yeah. I guess not." He pauses a beat, pulling a face. "Wait. You never told me you dated a Vulcan. That must have been... weird."

“You have no idea.” says Uhura, turning to watch as the dominatrix brings a cat o’ nine tails across the man’s back with practiced form. The sound of leather against skin isn't nearly as loud as it was for the last subject, a heavily pierced and tattooed woman; a regular at the club. 

“Nicki’s goin’ easy on him.” chuckles Jim. “Probably a good thing. This guy’s as vanilla as the ice cream we had for lunch today.”

They watch along with a small crowd of onlookers as several more strikes of the flogger come down across the man’s lower back and shoulders. But Uhura can’t help but notice, he doesn’t even flinch. His large hands are draped casually across the beams of the X, and he’s standing calmly, leaned against the wooden frame as leisurely as if he were taking a nap.

Suddenly, in a deep husky voice she knows all too well, the man cries out, “Harder!”

Nyota jumps at the sound, her eyes going wide. She notices an impressed smile spread across Nicki’s face. The dominatrix raises the flogger up high and let’s it come down across the man’s already brightly blushing back, hard. It’s loud, and finally seems to have the desired effect. 

The victim’s head goes down, his back arches, and his hands become claws, gripping the pylons tightly.

“Again.” he grunts, and Nicki is all too happy to oblige. 

It goes on like that for several more minutes, blow after cracking blow until finally Nicki steps away from the man, sweat running down her brow. She’s clearly into it, but she’s tired out her arms with the effort.

Jim, who has been standing silently all this time, arms laced across his chest, elbows Nyota in the side. “Okay. Can we take him home with us?” 

She laughs outright at the thought. “Absolutely not.”

Kirk turns, giving her his most pitiful pout. “Come onnnn, please?”

Now she does laugh, and shakes her head. “No way. Are you crazy? That’s my ex we’re talking about.”

“So? You’re not gonna dump me for him, are you?”

She scoffs and throws up her arms at the ridiculousness of the situation in general. “No, of course not, but-”

“Then I fail to see a problem here.” says Jim with a finality that says the conversation is over. “Also, he’s way hot."

All Nyota can do is laugh and shake her head. “You nympho.”

Jim gives a bemused grin and nods approvingly at the accusation. “Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: [k/s blog](http://spirkian.tumblr.com/) | [personal blog](http://vgersix.tumblr.com) | [email me](mailto:vgersixwrites@gmail.com)


End file.
